The Ghost Of You
by Demi Sanders
Summary: Grody. Segunda Guerra Mundial. O exército dos Estados Unidos está pronto para mais um confronto. Mas seria o último para alguém... Não para um amor? GRODY.


Bem... Esse foi o primeiro Grody/Morganders que eu escrevi na minha vida, na verdade eu nem escrevi e sim sonhei XDD'

Eu sonhei com essa fic desde o primeiro episodio que a Morgan apareceu! Eu sei que a Morgan e o Greg nao se conheciam mas... Quando vi ela vi q ela era perfeita pra ele e tbm a culpada desta fic foi essa mente muito... "Fértil"  
Não sabia como terminar essa fic pois... A Lady Gaga, isso mesmo, a Lady Gaga me acordou minha tia tinha q deixar a musica da Gaga como despertador? Não me culpem se nao entenderam o final culpem a Gaga u.ú

* * *

_"I never_

_Said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try__"_

Alemanha, 07 de setembro de 1943.

É... Por causa daquele maldito Adolf Hitler esta ocorrendo essa droga, ele esta fazendo as pessoas que eu amo sofrer, fazendo os inocentes sofrer. Como queria esta em casa, com a minha familia aproveitando, e não aqui.

Estávamos invadindo a Alemanha.

Meu dever era só cuidar dos feridos, dos saldados e da pessoas.

A guerra já começara, Estados Unidos já estava atacando a Alemanha, eu já estava levando pessoas para um lugar seguro dentro da maca.

Cheguei em uma pequena cidadezinha ou vilarejo estava levando uns corpos para ver o que eu conseguia fazer.

Passei pela frente de uma casa enquanto empurrava um garotinho que estava com o braço esquerdo e a perna direita quebrados, olhei para a casa era bem simples e tinha dois andares, a casa estava bem fechada.

_"At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever...__"_

Olhei para o andar de cima, tinha uma janela grande de vidro mas cortinas a cobriam não deixavam que nada de dentro ficasse amostra para fora.

Olhei direito e percebi que havia alguém la, uma garota. Achei que era só uma brincadeira de minha cabeça então deixei passar, levei o garotinho para ser operado, infelizmente quando cheguei no lugar para opera-lo ele morreu.

O culpado fui eu, por ficar admirando aquela casa e não levá-lo a tempo para a pequena operação.

– Não fique assim Greg você não foi culpado... - Nick... Um amigo meu.

– Não... Eu fui o culpado, não trouxe ele a tempo. - Fico cabisbaixo.

– Se você não ir logo atrás de outras pessoas você vai deixar elas morrerem!

– Tem Razão - Sai andando.

_"Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies__"_

Fui novamente atrás de mais algumas vitimas, chamei Nick para ir comigo e lhe mostrar o porque de eu ser o culpado da morte do garotinho.

Pegamos dessa vez uma adolescente, uma garotinha e um soldado americano.

Estávamos levando os corpos para a pequena cirurgia, passei novamente pela aquela casa, a garota estava novamente la, ela era linda, tinha os cabelos dourados e os olhos azuis...

– Heey, Nick olha - Apontei para janela.

– Olhar o que?

– A garota?

– Ta ficando doido Sanders? Não tem ninguém la! - Nick falou se apressando e me deixando confuso, porque ele não viu ela.

_"At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me__"_

E assim se passaram alguns dias, eu via a mesma garota todos os dias, via ela com o mesmo vestido, com o mesmo olha de "me ajuda?".

Ela estava me perturbando, não só perturbando a minha cabeça por ela ta do mesmo jeito todos os dias ou porque só eu poderia vê-la, mas ela também estava mexendo com o meu coração, mesmo eu nunca tendo falado com ela, conversado... Mas sabia que o que eu sabia era importante para saber que eu a amava!

_"If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

_(Wooooaah, woooooah, wooooooaaaaah)__"_

O fim estava próximo, eu sabia mas não queria acreditar, sabia que não conseguiria acabar com eu sempre sonhei, com uma familia, uma esposa, filhos e netos...

Eu iria acabar ali... Ali naquela arena de batalha!

Se eu pudesse acabar com o culpado de tudo isso... Se eu conseguisse...

_"At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home__"_

Todos no local estavam correndo, a Alemanha estava atacando nosso mini hospital, ela estava atacando todos e tudo que viam, estávamos só, sempre estivemos só.

Não acredito que eu acabaria mesmo assim.

Achei estranho eles não atacarem a casa onde eu sempre via a garota, vai ver já tinha atacado la? Mas como?

Consegui me esconder e me salvei.

Acordei... Tudo estava destruído tentei procurar Nick, Catherine, Grissom, Sara, DB e os outros, mas não achei quase nada. Só tinha destroços até que me lembro da casa da garota, resolvo ir até la.

_"And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna hug me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna...__"_

Cheguei na casa, bate e nada, resolvi entrar logo vi uma moça, não era a garota em que eu estava atrás mas sim uma moça mais velha poderia ser a mãe dela!

– Colicensa... Senhora? - Toquei no ombro dela.

– NÃO ME MATE! EU LHE IMPLORO... - A moça falava com lagrimas nos olhos, ela gritava de desespero e dor. - JA MATARÃO MINHA FILHA! AGORA POR FAVOR NÃO TIRE A ÚNICA COISA QUE EU TENHO!

– Calma eu to aqui para ajudar você.

– Minha Filha, minha filha - Ela falava chorando.

– Sua filha é ela? - Apontei para um quadro que tinha a foto da garota que eu estava atrás.

– Sim - Ela falava enxugando as lagrimas.

– Não... - Sai correndo de lá, não consegui proteger meus amigos e nem a garota que eu amava, corri o mais rápido em que pude, cheguei até um lugar vazio.

Não tinha ninguém, eu estava só, so tinha uma coisa ao meu lado, e era a morte, e me enforquei.

_**ThEnd.**_

* * *

Nisso que da dormir ouvindo The Ghost Of You ¬¬

Se não gostaram da fic por favor nao me joguem pedradas! Sei que o fim ta muito triste e horrivel!  
Mas... e ai? Gostaram?


End file.
